Things You Learn With BONES
by Saliza88
Summary: It was brought to my attention that this is not a fanfiction, now that we have that cleared up, this is a list of all the cool things I've learned with Bones. I update this regularly. We all know I don't own Bones right?


1- Researches at the University of Florida proved that alligators who swim in pesticide contaminated-Waters have smaller genitalia than their clean-water counterparts. (Brennan)

2- Carpophilus Nitidulidae is the scientific name of an agricultural pest (AKA bug) found on pineapple plants. (Hodgins)

3- He who smelt it, dealt it! (Brennan)

4- The road to the apocalypse is paved with disposable food containers. (Lyndon Page)

5- The temperature inside of a large compost heap can go up to 170 degrees. (Hodgins)

6- Over the last 500 years 600 Siamese twins were born, 70% of them were females. (Nigel Murray)

7- Twins die in average of 10 years apart even when they are genetically identical. (Nigel Murray)

8- When a man borrows money from a woman it means there's a bond of trust.

9- Twinkly eyes actually result when the pupils dilate very wide, which is an unconscious result of intense interest or sexual attraction. (Brennan)

10- Entropy is a natural force that pulls everything apart in a subatomic level. Everything changes. (Brennan)

11- Process of elimination is a key step to discovering the truth. (Brennan)

12- When pupils are constricted, it suggests an increase of adrenaline & the change in voice pitch indicates increased pressure on the neck, via the laryngeal prominence. *That just means a person is lying* (Sweets)

13- Kinaesthesia is a clear indicator of dissembling. (Sweets) *Another way of saying someone is lying*

14- In 193 A.D the Praetorian Guard took over Rome and auctioned off the entire empire to the highest bidder. (Brennan)

15- Secreting copious quantities of adrenaline means freaking out in normal people's English. (Brennan)

16- The "Pear of Anguish" was a medieval torture device. (Fisher)

17- A fact is not what I make of it, it's just a fact. (Brennan)

18- The Serpent & The Arrow Head are the names of attack maneuvers from archaic martial arts used by medieval knights. (Brennan)

19- All facts are useful; it's just the context that shifts. (Nigel Murray)

20- The word "Abracadabra" was first uttered to cure hay fever. (Nigel Murray)

21- You should not use cartoons as scientific reference. (Brennan)

22- The Chinese throw away 900 billion chopsticks every year. (Nigel Murray)

23- Facts are the stitches that pull the fabric of existence together. (Nigel Murray)

24- In the dark ages, it was believed that holding wine in the mouth, while breathing through the nose could prevent a plague. (Nigel Murray)

25- The international telephone dialing code for Antarctica is 672. (Hodgins)

26- A large percentage of monarchy are actually mentally handicapped due to inbreeding. (Nigel Murray)

27- If you've done something wrong, use the "blame the corpse" defense. (Nigel Murray, Hodgins, Saroyan)

28- Calcium is the 5th most abundant element in both, the crust of the earth and the ocean. (Nigel Murray)

29- The earliest production of wine took place in 6000 B.C in what is now Iran. (Saroyan)

30- Tigers can pounce at 35 miles p/hr, and leap 30 feet. (Booth)

31- Giraffes can weigh up to 2 tons. And they sleep less than 2 hours a day. (Booth)

32- A common house cat will devour you before you're cold. (Brennan)

33- Hitting people can often be quite effective. (Brennan)

34- Monogamy is not in the best interest of the species. (Brennan)

35- A yelp is not a scream. (Zack)

36- There are about 200 million unregistered guns in the US. (Nigel Murray)

37- The best way to get rid of a murder weapon is to toss it into a volcano. (Nigel Murray)

38- Lovely people don't fair well in jail. (Nigel Murray)

39- Reacting poorly to anesthesia can put you in a coma for 4 days. (Brennan)

40- In Russia prisoners make tattoo ink by burning the heel of a shoe and mixing it with soot and urine. (Hodgins)

41- Absence makes the heart grow fonder. (Caroline)

42- When in prison, smelling too good can be a problem. (Max)

43- Some things break and you can't put them back together again. That's Just the way it is.

(Brennan)

44- Mentors often feel threatened when their students surpass them (Brennan)

45- Change can be difficult to accept, whether it comes in the form of a revolutionary or the simple passage of time. (Brennan)

46- Air filters are like an entomological GPS (Hodgins)

47- Factually, male hormone production drops in their 50's, sexual desire decreases, they have a reduction in muscle mass, erectile dysfunction and there is evidence that certain men become very unstable. (Brennan) *In other words: Male Menopause*

48- Understanding, compassion, kindness and Love are the only true revolutionary ideals. When we compromise those, we become what we despise and we lose our humanity. (June Harris/Amy Nash)

49- The colder and more objective you appear on the outside, the more pain you´re feeling on the inside. (Sweets)

50- The Arunta Aboriginals tribe in Australia grieve by burning down their village and moving to a new one. (Brennan)

51- There is no advantage in compromise. (Brennan

52- It's best to just ride it out. Like an earthquake. (Angela)

53- Relationships have anthropological meaning; no society can survive if sexual bonds aren't forged between people. (Brennan)

54- Religious differences cause too many problems. It's a consistent fact throughout history. (Brennan)

55- Talak is a method of divorce in Muslim law. (Brennan)

56- You can always count on the dead. (Brennan)

57- The liver is like a filter. (Brennan)

58- In Thailand people fry beetles in peanut oil. (Hodgins)

59- When someone dies the 1st suspect is the spouse. (Booth)

60- Franklinea Alatamaha is a rare flower not seen in the wild since the 1800's. (Hodgins)

61- Women of some Amazonian tribes, such as the Chorowti, expressed their love by spitting in their partners' faces — either as a greeting or a sexual overture.(Brennan)

62- The average chocolate bar has 08 insect legs in it. (Nigel Murray)


End file.
